


How Not To Meet Your Neighbors: A Guide by Roxy Lalonde

by spaceandshit



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Trespassing, and asshole cats, jesus i don't even know, just take it, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigglish gives no shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Meet Your Neighbors: A Guide by Roxy Lalonde

"Frigglish!" Roxy Lalonde just so happened to glance out the glass sliding door to see her cat preparing jump off her balcony and onto the neighbor's. There was no chance in hell she could catch him in time, but she tried anyway.

The cat was not the least bit startled when she threw open the door and leaped flawlessly to the other balcony. "God damnit!" 

From there, Frigglish hopped onto the railing and went in through the open window. "Ah, fuck me." Roxy looked over at to the small balcony. It wasn't that far of a distance and she could probably make the jump, but she wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of trespassing. Then she remembered that Frigglish had gained a few 'habits' recently. Fuck, she couldn't let her cat ruin the neighbor's house. She climbed up onto the railing and jumped over.

Climbing through the window she saw a bushy black tail disappear around the corner. Great. Who know's where that fucking cat went now? "Frigglish," Roxy called out quietly. 

Suddenly, there was a yelp followed by a "Bec, heel!l It surprised Roxy badly and she tripped because of it. It dawned on her then that the neighbor might be home. And yelping. Because there was a strange cat. Fuck. 

She quickly got up and headed in the direction Frigglish had gone. "Hey, um, sorry, I kinda climbed through your window. My cat decided he wanted to explore your apartment." Nervous laughter. 

"What? This makes no logical sense. You hear that, it's completely illogical! The opposite of logical!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Could you maybe bring Frigglish to me? I'm standing at beginning of the hallway."

"Frigglish? Does he bite?"

"Only catnip mice."

Roxy could hear her sigh. "Okay. I'll be there in a moment."

Moments later a pretty woman with long dark hair appeared holding Frigglish awkwardly in her arms. Poor Roxy. She was too gay for this. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Um, I acted on impulse and didn't occur to me you might be home. By the way, nice to meet you! I'm Roxy, I just moved into the apartment down the hall."

She passed Roxy Frigglish who meowed in protest. While tolerant, he did not appreciate being manhandled. "My name is Jade. Can you do me a favor and please avoid climbing through my window again?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Hey, I don't suppose you'd like to go out for coffee sometime?"

"That'd be fun as long. As long as your cat doesn't come. I don't think my dog likes him."

"Bec?"

"Yeah. He's a good dog, just not fond of cats."

Jade had a very pretty smile that kept distracting Roxy as she was led to the door. She didn't even notice when she was outside Jade's apartment. 

"What a cutie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ORAC Chapt. 3 is taking longer than I expected, but have this. These? I don't know how many I'll write. Prompt is from http://goo.gl/OmL3vy also it's past midnight here and I should be asleep not writing stuff concerning the science gfs.


End file.
